greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Owen Hunt
Owen Hunt is head of trauma at Seattle Grace Hospital, he previously worked in the army and was later a large factor in George O'Malley's decision to enlist. He and Cristina Yang are currently in a relationship. Childhood Owen grew up loved by both parents, 5 miles from Seattle Grace, and he still called his mother every day, who thought he was still in Iraq, until Cristina took him home. He attended Harvard. Notable Relationships Cristina Yang ‎ Owen impressed Cristina as soon as they met , having performed a tracheotomy with a pen. With Owen as her patient for a while and Cristina later his after receiving an icicle through her chest, they bonded and he pulled out her icicle and thy shared a kiss. However, he refused Richard Webber's job offer and went back to Iraq. After being discharged, he decided to work for Richard causing Cristina to avoid him however when she evntually stopped he seemed to have forgotten her, calling her "Christine". He avoided her but found himself arguing with her outside Joe's and then kissing her and even turning up outside her house. The hot and cold act lasted a while between them but eventually they entered a relationship. When Owen slept over for the first time trouble was caused as he started to strangle Ctristina in his sleep. When comparing Cristina to drink, Mark called her a cheap wine, Owen called her a single malt scotch. His realtionship with Cristina has been compared to a victorian romance novel. Soon Cristina started to get annoyed with him for his hot and cold act. Although Owen began making more friends, for a while he was met with hostility by Meredith and Callie after accidentally choking Crisina. He withdrew and avoided Cristina to cause her lees pain and after meeting with a psychiatrist, he learnt to speak to her in three word sentences (find my truck, good work Yang, take care now etc). The words were substitutes for the words he wanted to say to her most, I love you Teddy Altman Owen and Teddy met while they both were army surgeons. Owen brings her to Seattle Grace-Mercy West as a present for Cristina, claiming her to be a "cardio goddess", and Teddy later works out that Owen brought her as a present for his girlfriend, appearing more surprised by the fact Cristina was his girlfriend. She later would admit that she believed that if Owen broke up with his fiancé, Beth, he would have called her. (GA: New History) George O'Malley When George and Alex were on his service, he discovered that George got calmer under pressure and told him that trauma should be his specialty. He assigned George to his service for a month. George took a shine to Owen and vice-versa and Owen hugged him upon hearing that he was enlisting in the army. Alex Karev When Owen came to work at Seattle Grace, Alex admired him but did not know whether to be on his side or Mark and Derek's. For a short while he stayed on Owen's service but after discovering George's raw talent Owen paid more attention to George and his relationship with Alex did not advance. Derek Shepherd After accepting a job at Seattle Grace her met more hostility. Mark disliked him because he had managed to steal his patient too, Izzie becuase he stabbed pigs to teach them although he could have used cadavers. However, following Meredith and Cristina's fight, he bonded with Derek and people began to warm to him. When Derek started to suffer from depression Bailey sent Callie and Owen to the woods to bring Derek back and Owen. Izzie Stevens Izzie took an instant dislike to Owen after he stabbed six pigs for the residents to save in order to learn to work with live tissue. She was not put on his service after that and neither really spoke to or about the other. Miranda Bailey However, following Meredith and Cristina's fight, he bonded with Derek and people began to warm to him. When Derek started to suffer from depression Bailey sent Callie and Owen to the woods to bring Derek back and Owen. Owen initially refused but when she started to stare him down he said People don't usually say no to you, do they? Richard Webber When Hunt first came to Seattle Grace he immediately got off on the wrong foot with Derek Shepherd as he and Callie stole his patient. Callie and The Chief liked him. Arizona Robbins Callie Torres When Hunt first came to Seattle Grace he immediately got off on the wrong foot with Derek Shepherd as he and Callie stole his patient. Callie and The Chief liked him. Mark Sloan Meredith Grey Since returning taking up a job at SGH he failed to tell anyone who he knew before thae army about being sent home, including his mother and ex-fiance). He phones his mother once a week but keeps conversations short, pretending to still be in Iraq, and unwilling to travel the six miles to see her, as he feels ashamed that he is not the person he once was, specifically, the son that his mother sent to war. In the end, Cristina convinces him to see his mother. Owen was engaged to a woman named Beth but in the army, he broke it off in a two line email. When he visited Seattle Grace he kissed Cristina but left. After taking up a job at Seattle Grace he decided not to date Cristina, he told her that it was different then. However, on his way out of Joe's bar one night, he spontaneously kissed Cristina and this happened a few times. When Cristina told him to stop his hot and cold act he did, and asked her out. But, he was so nervous he turned up on her doorstep drunk. He invited himself in, took a shower with his clothes on and fell asleep. Cristina was annoyed but forgave him. Their relationship was centred around stolen touches and glances from across the room and although they flirted, it stopped when Beth's secret ex-fiance appeared at Seattle Grace where her father was admitted. Cristina and Owen work through their problems but are soon confronted by a new one, Owen's PTSD from his time in Iraq. After spending the evning watching tapes of surgery, he climbs into bed with Cristina who is asleep. When Owen falls asleep, the noise of the ceiling fan reminds him of helicopter blades, he inadvertently hurts Cristina by strangling her in her sleep, and it is only Callie's intervention after over-hearing struggling that prevented Owen from killing Cristina, afterwards he breaks down crying. Cristina refuses to leave him saying he is just injured from the war like if he had returned without a leg. The two finally consummate their relationship, but soon break up as Cristina admits she is not fine and she is terrified of falling asleep next to Owen. After this, Owen tries to avoid Cristina but after working with his psychiatrist she teaches him to have three worded sentences prepared to say to her as substitutes for I love you. After she convinces him to see his mother they get back together. Parents Owen was loved by both his parents and is quite close with his mother. However, while he was discharged from the army, he still called her pretending to still be fighting in Iraq. With Cristina's support, he eventually went to his mother's house to tell her he was back and she hugged him. Beth Whitman Michael Whitman Career He attended Harvard and shortly after 9/11, Dr. Owen Hunt enrolled in the army and became an army trauma surgeon. In Iraq, his entire platoon was killed and he was discharged from the army, he came back to Seattle Grace and took up the post of Head of Trauma at Seattle Grace Hospital, restoring it to a level one trauma center. Owen teaches medicine in slightly unorthodox and unusual ways. When he first appeared at Seattle Grace, he performed a tracheotomy with a pen. Later, he thought his residents how to work with "live tissue" by stabbing six pigs and asking his residents to save them, the pigs were later put down. This managed to irritate Izzie Stevens and he also annoyed Derek Shepherd and Mark Sloan by stealing their patients and once opting to use skin glue instead of having Shepherd and Sloan take his case, having some trouble with making a transition from Army field medicine to civilian traumas, Derek and Mark called him a meatballer. He works hard, even working three days straight. He does not, despite being a trauma surgeon, spend all of his time in the E.R., spending some time up on the surgical floor and taking on some general surgery cases. He considered leaving Seattle Grace after witnessing some residents fighting over a patient like vultures, having no respect for the patient or their life. During Derek's depressed period, Hunt revealed as a second year resident, he lost the parents of three children, and it haunts him everyday. When Derek commented that he expected a story about Iraq, Owen stated that he doesn't talk about Iraq. When talking to Meredith, George described Owen's skill as amazing. Notes Memorable Quotes Appearances Category:GA Characters Category:Characters Category:Doctors Category:Patients Category:GA S5 Characters Category:GA S6 Characters